Action ou vérité, Sanzo?
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Alcool, ennui et jeu débile... Un mélange assez détonnant pour notre malheureux moine corrompu! SanzoxGojyoxHakkai


Bonjour, tout le monde… C'est mon premier lime, mais aussi mon premier threesome (eh oui, je n'ai pas commencé par le plus facile… ). J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Sanzo: En tout cas, pas à moi, je le sens d'emblée…

Gojyo: Rhôôô, mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui? Moi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

Sanzo: Ouais ben ce sera sans moi!

Gojyo: C'est ce que tu crois…se rapproche dangereusement du moine pourri et se prend un coup de harisen en pleine face Aïe-heu, mais ça fait mal!

Moi: URUSEI, vous deux! Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais? Hum… Eh bien, rien à moi, les personnages appartiennent à Kayuza Minekura….

Sanzo: Encore heureux…Et puis c'est quoi, ce titre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la phrase, mon nom?

Moi: Tais-toi et joue!

**Action ou vérité****, Sanzo?**

«-Attends, répète-moi un peu ça, espèce de kappa pervers. J'ai dû mal entendre. Ou bien tu es encore plus _baka_ que je ne le croyais. Tu veux que l'on joue à _quoi_, au juste?»

La tête que tirait Sanzo en ce moment méritait vraiment le détour, se disait Hakkai. Cet agacement poussé à ses extrêmes (c'est-à-dire la colère contenue qui avait duré toute la journée, qui s'était maintenue une bonne partie de la soirée, et qui continuait encore alors que techniquement parlant, c'était la nuit), bon, ça, jusque-là, rien de nouveau. Mais cette fois, on discernait aussi dans l'expression du moine dépravé une sorte de curiosité malsaine, du genre «je sais que tu vas encore dire une horreur, mais j'ai bien envie de l'entendre quand même». Drôle de cocktail.

«-Action ou vérité. Le jeu s'appelle 'action ou vérité'.», reprit Gojyo calmement. «De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Tout le monde dort, dans l'auberge. Même le gérant est allé se reposer, tout à l'heure. Et le saru est allé se coucher depuis un bon moment déjà, je peux plus l'embêter.En bref, je m'ennuie.

- Avoue aussi que tu en marre de perdre aux cartes contre moi…», murmura sournoisement Hakkai, dans un divin sourire. Il prit son verre de saké et en but une gorgée. «N'empêche, je veux bien participer. Et toi, Sanzo?»

«- Mouais…», fit Sanzo d'un ton dubitatif, mais en gardant au fond du regard une étrange étincelle d'intérêt. Cela étant, c'était peut-être l'alcool qui donnait cette impression-là.

En temps normal, il serait monté dans sa chambre depuis longtemps. Pas forcément en train de dormir, car il avait tendance à rester éveillé tard, la nuit. Mais jamais il n'aurait été en bas avec eux, assis à une table (ou plutôt avachi, étant donné qu'il avait les pieds sur ladite table), et presque ivre, qui plus est…

«C'est un jeu de gamins, ton truc, kappa.», lança-t-il en envoyant en l'air une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette.

«-Ca dépend de la manière de laquelle on le joue.», répondit Gojyo, toujours aussi sûr de lui. «Et justement, j'en connais une variante assez sympa.

-Ah oui? Et ça consiste en quoi, au juste?»

Le sourire du kappa pervers s'élargit.

«Celui qui refuse de répondre à une question, ou de faire une action, il doit enlever l'un de ses vêtements.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-C'est le gage, Votre Hautesse… A moins que l'honoré grand _Sanzo__-__ikku_ n'ait peur de se corrompre. Ah mais non, mince, j'oubliais: il est _déjà_ corrompu… Sauf qu'il lui manque encore quelques éléments pour parfaire sa déchéance, pas vrai, Kai-chan?»

Et de partir dans un fou rire de dément, auquel se joignit Hakkai, discrètement (enfin, plus ou moins discrètement, pour être honnête)… Rhaaa, il les haïssait, tous les deux!

Piqué au vif, Sanzo déclara d'un ton rageur:

«-Okay, okay, je vais y jouer, à votre jeu de merde. Et c'est moi qui commence, du coup… Hakkai!»

L'interpellé sursauta, surpris que leur prêtre préféré ait mordu si vite à l'hameçon. Ils devraient le faire boire plus souvent…

«-Oui?

-Action ou vérité?»

L'ancien humain hésita un instant. Il avait envie d'action, mais en même temps, il faudrait commencer doucement, avec Sanzo... On ne savait pas ce que ce taré de moine pourrait bien lui inventer, comme première action.

«-Euh… On va dire vérité.

-D'accord.» Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sanzo de sourire cruellement. «Quelle est la nature des liens qui t'unissent à Gojyo, au juste?»

Hakkai eut le bon ton de légèrement rougir, avant de se mettre à balbutier.

«-Eto…c'est, euh…» Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança: «Nous sommes amants depuis deux ans, voilà!» Son visage prit ensuite une jolie teinte pivoine. Assis à côté de lui, Gojyo se rapprocha et l'embrassa dans le cou. «A toi, mon cœur.» Ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger le teint d'Hakkai. Sanzo n'aurait jamais cru que l'ancien humain, à l'ordinaire réservé et calme, pouvait devenir si rouge. Et afficher de telles expressions, aussi.

«-Alors… Action ou vérité, _itoshi_ ?», demanda le jeune homme brun, en décidant de jeter les convenances par-dessus les moulins une bonne fois pour toutes.

«-Hum, action, évidemment.»

Se venger, se venger…

«Embrasse-moi.»

Gojyo s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Avec lenteur, il prit le visage d'Hakkai dans ses mains et joignit leurs bouches. Tandis que son aimé fermait les yeux et s'abandonnait entièrement en fermant les paupières, le yokai aux cheveux flamboyants gardait les yeux ouverts, lui, et jetait d'aguichantes œillades à Sanzo. Le jeune moine commençait à se sentir étrangement mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait été pris au piège. Car, malgré sa gêne, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du couple qui échangeait un baiser passionné.

Quand l' «action» s'acheva finalement, le demi-yokai passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fixa Sanzo de ses yeux grenat, où dansaient désormais l'excitation du jeu et le désir.

«-A mon tour, petit moine pas-encore-assez-dépravé… Action ou vérité?»

Cette fois, c'était à Sanzo d'hésiter. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler des éléments de sa vie privée, c'était clair. Parce qu'il voyait parfaitement quel style de questions ce _teme_ d'erokappa (qui portait décidément bien son surnom) était capable de lui poser.

Ceci dit, de l'autre côté, s'il choisissait une action, nul doute qu'elle serait dans les mêmes tons que ce qui venait de se passer, idée qui le dérangeait, même si on ne pouvait pas dire que cette perspective lui déplaisait tant que ça, au fond… Sentir lui aussi les douces lèvres d'Hakkai sous les siennes…Fermer les yeux, comme il venait de le faire, et jouer avec la langue enfiévrée de Gojyo… Stop! Sanzo s'infligea une claque mentale magistrale. Surprenant que les autres n'aient pas entendu le bruit qu'elle avait fait, tant elle résonnait fort dans son esprit.

_Ne laisse plus tes pensées déraper comme cela, __Sanzo__, c'est bien compris? Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de _fantasmer_ (ah tiens, non, d'ailleurs, mot à bannir aussi…), euh, de _penser _à ce genre de choses, et tu vas répondre à la question __du kappa__, merde!_

«-Action ou vérité, dis, cher _namagusa__ bonzou_?»

Sanzo tenta de se reprendre en se composant un visage indifférent et calme. Il enragea en voyant que le kappa était parfaitement conscient de son trouble. Cela semblait même l'amuser, d'ailleurs…

Il répondit d'un ton cassant, dans l'espoir de voir ce sourire disparaître du visage du demi-youkai.

«Vérité.Non mais, tu crois quoi?»

Mais au lieu de cela, la satisfaction de Gojyo semblait encore augmenter. Son sourire s'affirma encore, d'une manière presque carnassière. On eût dit un chasseur ayant enfin acculé sa proie. L'attitude du parfait séducteur, un mélange déroutant de violence jugulée et de pure luxure. Sanzo se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise à cette table, oppressé, et son mal-être s'accrut encore quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'étroit…

«Très bien.» Le tabou fit une pause, but une gorgée d'alcool et poursuivit. «Alors dis-moi, petit moine…» Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, vacillants, du prêtre. «Est-ce que tu me désires?

-Quoi? Mais ça va pas, non? C'est quoi, cette question tordue?» Sanzo n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que son visage était écarlate. Et la tension dans ses reins se faisait de plus en plus impérieuse. Impossible de mentir, avec une telle proéminence dans son pantalon.

«-Tu t'attendais bien à un défi de ce genre, nee? Après ce que tu m'as demandé…», observa suavement Hakkai, rendant (sans doute à dessein) la situation encore plus difficile.

«-Oui, je le voyais plus ou moins venir, mais…Je ne veux pas répondre, c'est…c'est trop!

-Tu refuses de répondre, vraiment?», murmura le demi-youkai en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste lascif. «Dans ce cas… Tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas? Ou faut-il que je te les rappelle?»

Les règles, les règles… Et meeerde! Pris au piège, il était décidément pris au piège.

«-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, nee, Sanzo? Allez, courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…» Hakkai semblait à première vue compatissant, mais quand on y regardait de plus près, on trouvait en lui la même attente cruelle que chez son amant, sur l'épaule duquel il s'appuyait maintenant.

Bouillonnant de rage, et également d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer précisément (ou plutôt sur quoi il ne voulait pas mettre de mots), Sanzo saisit le bas de son tee-shirt de cuir noir et le retira le plus lentement possible. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire, lui aussi. Les regards brûlants de ses deux compagnons en valaient vraiment la peine.

Quand il eut fini, Hakkai eut un petit rire.

«Ce sera encore plus dur de se concentrer, maintenant… Allez, c'est à ton tour, mon cher Sanzo. Je veux de nouveau entendre ta voix charmante prononcer la phrase rituelle, vas-y, beau blond.»

Le moine corrompu en était estomaqué. Lui qui pensait qu'Hakkai tenait bien l'alcool…

-Attends, attends, Kai-chan.», l'interrompit Gojyo. «Il y a eu un gage, donc on doit changer le sens des tours de jeu.

-D'où tu la sors, cette règle, le kappa?», s'étonna Sanzo.

«-Je viens de l'inventer. Bon, en vrai, c'est parce que j'ai envie de voir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir trouver pour moi, si tu veux tout savoir.»

Cette fois, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à sourire de concert.

«-Entendu. Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois-moi.», murmura le _namagusa __bonzou_. De plus en plus perdu, il répéta l'antienne pervertie:

«-Action ou vérité, Gojyo?»

Ses yeux rouges emplis d'un feu à peine dissimulé, le youkai répondit:

«A ton avis? Action, bien sûr, mon p'tit prêtre. Je voudrais savoir si tu es aussi défroqué à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas…J'aimerais bien connaître le goût de tes lèvres, moi aussi.», répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

L'ancien humain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, finalement.

Quant au demi-yokai, son visage arbora alors un air radieux, et il se passa de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres, par anticipation.

«-Enfin, Sanzo…»

En prenant tout son temps, il se leva et contourna la table basse. Puis il se pencha, et plaça sciemment son genou entre les deux jambes du jeune moine -qui ne s'était jamais senti moins moine, en ce moment précis. Et, non content de ce point d'appui ambigu, il croisa également ses mains derrière le cou du blond et effleura légèrement quelques mèches rebelles.

Acculé, lié par sa propre parole, le _namagusa__ bonzou_ jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai. L'amusement avait succédé à la surprise, dans le regard de ce dernier. Il observait la scène, empreint d'un intérêt non feint. De calcul, également. Sanzo se méfiait de cet air-là… Il n'augurait rien de bon. Ou plutôt, justement, quelque chose qui le serait _trop_…

La bouche de Gojyo entrant brutalement en contact avec la sienne interrompit le fil de ses réflexions. Soudain, il n'était plus que lutte, flammes, désir. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se mêlaient brutalement avant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver.

A bout de souffle, leurs visages s'écartèrent un moment l'un de l'autre, afin de se scruter longuement, les yeux d'améthyste plongés dans ceux de grenat. Un sourire sardonique, un clin d'œil victorieux. Et leur baiser reprit, plus sauvage encore qu'auparavant.

Les mains de l'erokappa quittèrent le cou du prêtre, et descendirent peu à peu vers les tétons nus, qu'elles se mirent à tourmenter. Titillés, émoustillés, ils se durcirent, de même qu'un autre organe, plus bas… Le youkai enflammé en était conscient, et effectuait d'infimes mouvements de va-et-vient avec son genou, entre les cuisses de son presqu'amant. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le satisfaire. Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, exprimant à la fois son plaisir et sa frustration.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une autre main, fraîche et légère, lui caresser délicatement le nombril, puis s'aventurer plus loin, elle aussi… Elle défit un à un les boutons de son pantalon noir, puis se glissa à l'orée de son boxeur, comme attendant un signal.

Signal qui sembla avoir lieu quand le semi-yokai délaissa enfin sa bouche. Le _namagusa__ bonzou_ rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers sa taille. Deux bras pâles étaient entrelacés autour de lui. Ceux d'Hakkai, agenouillé derrière sa chaise. Le regard de malachite intercepta celui de feu. D'un commun accord, les deux yokai entraînèrent l'humain dans une danse lascive, qui semblait sans fin…

**o0o0o0o**

Goku se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin-là. Il s'étira joyeusement, déjà plein d'énergie, et s'élança hors de sa chambre pour aller voir le reste du groupe.

«_Ohayô_, Sanzo!», s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte du prêtre à la volée. Bizarre, il n'y avait personne, la pièce était vide… Et il en était de même pour les deux autres. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés?

Le saru commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Peut-être avaient-ils été attaqués pendant la nuit? On ne trouvait nulle trace de lutte, pourtant…

«Mince, qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste? En plus, j'ai faim!»

Finalement, il décida de descendre, histoire de voir si ses compagnons absents n'étaient pas en bas.

Ce qui était le cas, en effet.

De l'escalier, Goku aperçut trois formes inertes, sur le sol.

«Ohlàlà… Sanzo! Hakkai! Gojyo! Oh, _Kami-__sama_, faites qu'ils ne soient pas…»

Il dévala les marches à toute vitesse. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé tout près de ses trois amis qu'il commença à vaguement deviner ce qui s'était passé, en réalité…

Etendus les uns sur les autres, dans une tenue plus que débraillée, les trois jeunes hommes étaient profondément endormis. L'ancien humain était lové contre le flanc du bonze corrompu, sur le ventre duquel reposait paisiblement la tête de l'hanyou. Même l'arrivée bruyante du saru ne les avaient pas tiré du lourd sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

«Il faudrait que je les réveille. Si on les trouvait allongés là, en plein milieu du bar, ce serait assez compromettant.», se dit Goku. Puis une autre pensée, bien moins charitable, lui traversa l'esprit.

«Oh, et puis non, qu'ils se démerdent, après tout…»

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres du saru (pas si baka que ça, au fond), tandis qu'il remontait les escaliers, les bras chargés d'une bonne réserve de nourriture. Le patron de l'auberge risquait d'avoir une sacrée surprise, quand il irait voir du côté de la table…

**o0o****Owari**** o0o**

Voilà… C'est un thème de la communauté des 30 baisers qui m'a inspiré cette fic', le #3 (Scandale). Tout comme «Parallèles» était plus ou moins une réponse au thème #1 (Regarde-moi). Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire les 30 thèmes, ni si je vais prendre le même couple à chaque fois, mais bon, j'ai commencé, c'est déjà ça…

Reviews, s'il vous plaît!


End file.
